The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle having a roof opening formed in its fixed roof, comprising a stationary part, at least one closure element, which is capable of moving between a closed position in which it closes the roof opening, and an open position in which it releases said roof opening at least partly by a movement along the stationary part, and a wind deflector assembly comprising at least a wind deflector arm, which is pivotally connected, with a first end, to the stationary part and which carries, at a second opposite end, a wind deflector body extending in a transverse direction with respect to a longitudinal axis of the vehicle, and a spring biasing the wind deflector assembly in an upward direction, said wind deflector assembly being capable of moving between at least a first, operative position, in which the wind deflector body is positioned above the surface of the roof, and a second, inoperative position in which the wind deflector body is positioned in a storage position below the surface of the roof opening, whereby said closure element moves the wind deflector assembly to at least the second position.